Problem: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${5n-2n}$
Explanation: Combine the ${n}$ terms: 5 n − 2 n = = ( 5 − 2 ) n 3 n { \begin{eqnarray} 5{n} - 2{n} &=& (5 - 2){n} \\ &=& 3{n} \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $3n$.